wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinker Starr
Tinker Starr Biography Tinker is shown to be a rebel, but confident when she is allowed to present in the way she feels most comfortable. She is one of the members of The Losers. Before she joined the glee club she was a part of a small gang in her hometown before running away to Ohio. Tinker maybe a rebel but don't let her ghetto demeanor fool you: behind those hoodies and jewelry is a mountain of talent, ambition, charm and intelligence. She's feared by the guys in the band, but not one of them can deny that she is really cool and ridiculously attractive. She used to hate Charlotte because of her attitude, but ever since joining the glee club, Tink helps Charlotte and teaches her how to be 'less-baby-doll'. She is also known as the 'mama bear' of the group because she helps and cares for her band mates. But aside from slamming people and easily getting on The BabyDollz nerves, Tink is also down to earth, sweet and cool all around. She is really sweet and caring to her band mates and she is also one of the most focused members of the band. Relationship Sampson Stone (boyfriend) After coming in 1st at Sectionals, Tink and Sampson happen to bump into Elliott and Tristan at The Lima Bean, making small talk with one another. The two say they just met in the parking lot, but when they stand in line at the counter, they wonder whether or not Elliott and Tristan caught onto them. When they decide that there is no way they know, the camera pans down to see them holding hands, implying that they are secretly dating. They break up before The Break-Up Plan, When Sampson returns in Hold on to Sixteen, Tinker tells him that their relationship was just a "summer fling," but Sampson calls out to her in the hallway after she walks away that he is going to fight for her, no matter what, which makes her smile. In To Have and to Hold, Tinker admitted that their "summer fling" was more than that and she still has feelings for him. In the following episodes, Sampson continues to pursue Tink, even sharing a kiss with her in Michael, but Tink knows what she is doing is wrong and tells Shane about them, breaking up with him in Heart. However, she tells Sampson that she wants to be single for a while, declining a relationship with him. Later on in Saturday Night Loser, Sampson uploads a video of Tink performing Disco Inferno to YouTube and tells her she is capable of doing anything & the two share their second on-screen kiss. In Promasaurus, the two attend the prom together, confirming they are back together. Songs S3= ;Solos Song ees.jpg|Holla At The DJ (Trapped)|link=Holla At The DJ Gaia_ksss.png|All I Want For Christmas Is You (Holliday Song)|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Song ienuwinrem.jpg|Hate On Me (Second Time Around)|link=Hate On Me Song ienuwinrem2.jpg|Love You, Hate You (Heart)|link=Love You, Hate You Song_ienuwinrem234w.jpg|Love (Heart)|link=Love ;Duets Son goejiwre.jpg|Check On It (Episode Version) (Ginger) (Invitationals)|link=Check On It Song ienuwinrem234.jpg|Human Nature (Sampson) (Michael)|link=Human Nature ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song ijonimp.jpg|Save Me (The Pink Loser)|link=Save Me Song sl.jpg|Single Ladies (Grown Woman)|link=Single Ladies Gaia lklkklk.png|Disco Inferno (Saturday Night Loser-Fever)|link=Disco Inferno ;Duets Song i9j9 budd.jpg|She Will Be Loved (Kyle) (Power Play)|link=She Will Be Loved Song ienuwinrem23.jpg|Doo Wop (That Thing) (Izzy) (The Back Up Plan)|link=Doo Wop (That Thing) Gaia_238.png|Beauty and The Beat (Nathan) (The Pink Loser)|link=Beauty and The Beat ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos Song qo,wwss.jpg|Angels We Have Heard On High (It's a Wonderful Life)|link=Angels We Have Heard On High ;Duets Song tell.jpg|Tell Him (Dinah) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Tell Him Album.jpg|Do You Hear What I Hear (Charice) (It's a Wonderful Life)|link=Do You Hear What I Hear ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S6= ;Solos Song dinrjnjf.jpg|Golden (The Big Reunion)|link=Golden (Reunion) ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Solos ep4f (3er2).jpg|A Moment Like This (The Ring)|link=A Moment Like This |-| S8= ;Solos ep4f (28m).jpg|I Know Where I've Been (Moving Day)|link=I Know Where I've Been ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character Category:Loser